Close to You
by Hotako
Summary: Does the happy couple really get to be happy? Does Usagi really get to have her man? Or does the great Mamoru get all the girls?


Title: Close to you By: Ms Tomoe  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: The song is not mine, the lyrics are not mine, and neither are the Sailor Moon characters. Thanks to animelyrics.com, I got these great lyrics. This is the version sung by Utada Hikaru and we all thank her. So without further ado, let us continue with the story.

The crowded bus stank of people and their problems. There was nothing but trouble and complaint going around. Even when the bus came to a complete stop, the feelings were still on the bus. What ever the people on the bus were thinking, they felt it too.  
  
"This is my stop." Usagi Tsukino said to herself as she got off the bus. She got off the bus right in front of the best café in Tokyo, Jupiter's Delights. "Mmmm, now I'm hungry." She said as she heard her stomach growl.  
  
As she entered the café, crowds of loyal "Chiba" fans were around the stage as the all famous writer sat there signing books. "Gosh I love it when he does that. He has so much potential, I guess that's another reason I fell in love with that guy," she sighed to her self "good job." She thought as she ordered her normal, chi latte with cream and vanilla.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear  
Everytime you are near  
Just like me  
They long to be  
Close to you As she sat down waiting for the long lines to stop for the book signing, she looked out the nearest window looking for something, anything. Seeming to have made up her mind, Usagi walked over to the stage, around the stage, and up, to sit next to her husband. They kissed as Usagi sat down.  
  
"Hey baby, I missed you." Mamoru wispered to Usagi as she sat down.  
"Missed you to baby, missed you to." She said uhder her breath as she smiled at all the fans, famous and some not so famous.  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Everytime you walk by  
Just like me   
They long to be  
Close to you "Oh my, there're so many people, here in Tokyo, for your book signing Mamo-chan." Usagi told him.  
  
"There certainly are, there certainly are, and I like this, because I get my work out there, and I enjoy letting you see all these great people." He replied with a hint of satisfaction.  
  
"Okay dear, well, I'll go soon, but I might as well stay for half an hour, max, I have things to take care of with the girls, so let's see who else I'll see." She answered  
  
As the half hour passed, many people passed by. The café was filled, not only with locals, but people from all over the world. They all came to see one thing, this great Japanese novelist. Since the books were all translated into most of the languages of the world, it became a big hit. Mamoru was not only signing his latest books, but also some of his first books.  
  
"After this, we can meet at the pier. I don't think I can finish this in time, but wait for me there, at your seat. See you there baby." Mamoru told Usagi as she got up to leave.  
  
"Okay, sounds good, I'll bring some food just in case." She tapped his shoulder and left with handbag on her shoulder.  
  
On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
Soo they sprinkled moondust in your hair  
and golden starlight in your eyes so true At the pier, Mamoru looked for Usagi at her usual bench right near the rose bushes. And sitting there, looking at the roses was Usagi, enjoying the view and enjoying the roses and as well as herself.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" Mamoru said as he came into kiss her on the neck. Thankfully for him, she had no colar to speak of on her lovely dress.  
  
"Hey your self," she said kissing him on the forehead. He was still wearing what he wore to the book signing, the leather coat and cotton outfit. "You know what, it just so happens that this night is supposed to be a cresent moon, and well, everyone knows how much you love the crescent moon especially when we are going into a full." He kissed her again, this time on the cheek as he sat down. "You know what, you are so beautiful."  
  
"Why thank you, and since I know you so well, I won't take that the wrong way." She said lauging.  
  
"Maybe you were sent by some other great god, like Aphrodite or even Selene. I mean, well, you might be from the moon, but maybe Aphrodite had something to do with it. Because you know what? You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I love you for that and so many different things."  
  
"Really now. You're not playing some game with me this time around?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"No, of course not baby, I love you with all my heart and I really think that Aphrodite had something to do with you being mine and being so darn beautiful." He said as he kissed her. "You are a dream come true, and I love you for that too." He looked into her blue eyes, and at that moment, he could have sworn that they started to shine like stars. That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me  
They long to be   
Close to you  
Just like me   
They long to be   
Close to you As the great writer ran from his adoring fans, he bumped into his wife on the same street going the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey baby, you know what, today seems like such a nice day for a run." Mamoru asked his wife out of breath.  
  
"Umm, sure, you do know that you are so lucky that I just went out for some errands, and I am in a running out fit." Said a very confused Usagi. "Ahhh, the annual, "Run from the Adoring Fan Clubs and Girls". " She said jokingly.  
  
"Right, well, right now, I need to get some work done, and I thought that I could get some done at Jupiter's Delights, guess I was wrong." He said laughing and running around the block and running up the stairs to his home.  
  
"Wheew, that was fun, now, let's not do that again." She said kissing him. "Now I get to be close to you, and the crazy fans are not so close to you right now either." She said cuddling closer to him "We're not playing some game with me this time around?" She asked jokingly. The couple laughed off that comment and just cuddled as the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
